Character Reversal
by MischievousRose
Summary: Just as the title says. Fluff. High School AU. One-shot. Rated T for the sexual innuendos.


**Just as the title said. *bow***

**And yes, besides of thinking how it would be if their characters were reversed, I also took the liberty to write this just to spite my virtual older brother, hydro0228 u_u**

**Nonetheless, I hope you'll enjoy reading this~**

**Feed backs aren't a must, but it would be nice to know your thoughts. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I DON'T own RoTG and Frozen.**

_**~May the fortress be with you~**_

Poke.

Flip.

Poke.

Flip. Flip.

Poke.

He could seriously feel a vein popping on the side of his forehead. He breathed steadily through his nostrils to calm himself as his hands gripped the sides of his book with more force than what was necessary.

Poke.

OK. THAT'S. IT.

She seriously needs to stop.

Poke.

His patience thinned, "Stop it, Elsa." He scolded with a glare, his chestnut brown eyes staring at her with stern, steely enough to make other people flustered and behave, but soft enough for her to know that he's not mad at her-just... annoyed.

Sadly, (or fortunately, depending on which side you're empathising with) it only spurred her on, making her respond with a seemingly sweet smile, "I'm not doing anything, Frost." She fluttered her eyelashes innocently, leaning back and sinking into the soft cushions of his bed with a playful giggle.

He snorted, rolling his eyes at her idiosyncrasies as his attention went back to the words that were printed bold on his textbook, and tried his best to make sense of the old English poetry without having his nose bleed. Groaning, he sent a sideways glance towards Elsa to see what she was doing to amuse herself as he massaged the temples of his skull. Checking on her was a bad idea because he immediately regretted it as soon as his eyes landed on her figure and not surprisingly, he felt his headache intensify.

She was currently rolling idly on his bed, oblivious to the fact that the skirt of her dress is dangerously hiking up revealing more skin of her thighs than what was considered decent.

Seriously? Must he always look out after her?

And why was she wearing a dress out of all clothes she had back in her place when she knew she'll be lounging in a guy's house, childhood friend or not?

He grumbled something about a ditsy best friend and her negligence towards her own Sexuality and the dangers she possessed. He carelessly chucked his book to the side as he grabbed the blanket that was sprawled on the floor (which Elsa somehow pushed towards there), got up and threw it on her.

He crossed his arms on his chest as she whined, feeling shamelessly smug about the fact that he just burst her bubble.

"When you wear a skirt, wear some shorts underneath." He chastised, clicking his tongue in a scolding manner just for the heck of it as he stared down at her.

She didnt flinch but only pouted. She even dared to meet his gaze, all the while saying, "You're such a prude, Jackson." She hugged the sheets tighter before she pulled them up over her head, an action which exposed her shins and toes to the air consequently defying the purpose of the given cloth.

He scoffed, "Why not try to be decent and then we'll check on that matter?" He raised a brow, somehow amused at her immortal childishness, a smirk playing on his lips.

She hastily sat, pushing the sheets down to her hips as she met his stare, "I am decent!" She protested with furrowed brows and a protestant pout, "I always am." She insisted with even more conviction once she saw the look of disbelief that was blatantly plastered on his face.

"Uh-huh." He nodded and played along with her follies as he crouched down to pick his book from the floor. "Try saying that the next time you come here wearing something more modest and I assure you that you will see me believing you." He placed his book on his study table and pulled a chair, "Do you always have no care with what you wear whenever you go to a guy's house?" He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, remembering the time she barged into his home while wearing a ridiculously oversized T-shirt, that exposed a shoulder, which she paired with booty shorts and made it look like she wore nothing but underwear beneath her shirt.

"Are you accusing me to be indecent, huh, Frost?" She shot right back, arms crossed on top of her chest with one brow raised. A disgruntled look settled on her features as she glared at him.

He only shrugged.

Her jaw dropped at his nonchalant reaction.

Seriously?! Wasn't he her friend?

That little-

She blinked once she finally regained her composure and huffed defiantly before she hopped off his bed and quickly sprinted to where he was for another round of 'Go-Ruin-Jack Frost's Day'.

She hastily strangled his neck with a hug, intentionally pressing the back of his head on the valley of her chest which caused him to blush. He was flustered, sure, and he was mentally cursing his blood to go back to where they initially belong and to stop crowding his cheeks, but despite that, he calmly flipped a page, "Elsa, get off."

"Why?" She blinked, feigning innocence, her voice disgustingly honey-sweet.

"Do you seriously have no care? I can feel them, you know."

She wound her arms around him tighter, lightly choking him and causing him to gag air, "It's just you, Jack. Does it matter?" She rolled her eyes as she released him from her grip.

He sighed, relieved, as he sucked in air. "Might I remind you that I'm a guy with raging hormones?" He looked up, sparing her a glance as she loomed over him with a taunting smirk.

"Oh, Really?!" She gasped with fake surprise, "You're a guy?! Which part?" She teased as she tentatively pressed her fingers against the muscles of his shoulder. "How come I never knew?" And she kneads him, her palm curling over and feeling his bone, making him hiss because of pain.

She laughed sadistically, giggling with glee at his current predicament.

He scoffed with mock hurt, the gears in his mind turning to make the perfect retort, before he decided to let her off and let her enjoy her win. Instead, he pointed at the title of the poem he's reading. "This is giving me a headache." He groaned, leaning back on his chair, his dark brown hair tickling her stomach through the fabric of her dress.

She hummed as she leaned forward, her eyes rapidly scanning the page, "Really, Jack?" She chuckled, "It's obviously about the sea." She sprinted away, laughing, before she bounced on his bed, lying down like a tossed starfish by the seashore.

His eyes followed her, half-lidded and unamused, "Haha." He dully said, "I kind of know that since it's the title."

She rolled on his bed, cocooning her legs with his blanket, and she idly stretched, moaning as she did so,"Just make a random reaction and make it pretty basing from the title." She snickered.

"I'm not a genius unlike _someone_."He rolled his eyes at her laziness, "Some people need to study and do their best to get good grades."

She laughed at the bitterness of his voice.

"Seriously Elsa, help me."

"Don't you always need my help?" She teased, a smirk playing on her lips, referring to all the times he asked her to come over his house, or him coming over to hers, just so she could tutor him with things he couldn't understand. She rolled on her stomach and cupped her chin with both of her palms, "But I'm too lazy to walk all the way there." She crinkled her nose before poking her tongue out at him, mindlessly telling him that he should be the one hassling himself.

He groaned, but stood up nonetheless, the movement of his wooden chair creating a dragging noise against the marbled floor before as he made his way to where she was with his book in hand.

Elsa scooted, patting a free space beside her with a warm smile. "What part of the poem do you need help in?" She asked as he sat, casually crossing his legs on the cushions of his bed.

"Everything." He sighed.

The bed shifted, creaking meekly as Elsa sat directly across him. She reached for his book, swiftly scanning over its contents again. Her brows furrowed as her eyes grazed the printed words with sincere focus.

It's at a time like this where Jack thinks she could be decent and could pass as a proper human being. He discretely snickered to himself. Because really, she's so careless and out of it, you couldn't follow her train of thoughts.

She hunched forward instead of bringing the book close to her face for a better view and continued reading with a slight frown on her face.

And it's at a time like this where Jack just want to scold her senseless.

How come he never noticed her dress showed an ample amount of cleavage until now? He swallowed as he directed his gaze elsewhere, unbeknownst to him, Elsa noticed and was silently smirking to herself.

She closed the book with a big smile, "I see what you did there, Jackson." She chuckled, her amusement all too apparent, "Enjoying the view?" And she snickered loudly at his flushed expression.

"Wha-wha-I-uh..." He stuttered, "I d-din-" He took in a deep breath and directed a glare at her, who is laughing loudly across him, "I wasn't doing anything."

She wiped the tears that were prickling by the corners of her eyes as her laugh calmed down into a round of chuckles, "Sure, sure." She calmed herself, "You're expression though." She guffawed as she fell on her back.

Ugh. Women shouldn't guffaw. It's improper.

"You were too feminine!" She laughed again, her voice, though feminine and pretty, sounded so annoying in his ears, "You got flustered too easily!"

Feminine? FEMININE?! Oh hell no, Jack Frost is in no way _feminine_. "I'm not feminine." He opposed, his expression looked mildly offended.

"Yes you were~"

OK that's it. His patience snapped and his blood boiled. It's about time he knocked some sense into his irresponsible best friend.

Jack hovered above her, gripped her wrists and locked them to her sides which effectively shut her up. He stared right at her, his chestnut orbs piercing her soul, "Don't make fun of me about that, Elsa. I might do things I'll regret doing."

She looked up to him with a stare matching his, her lips twitched and formed a smirk, "Do it, Frost. I'm daring you."

And so he did.

He closed his eyes and leaned down as he captured her lips in a kiss. She arched into him, feeling herself becoming more and more greedy to feel him against her, and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, _feeling_ him more. He sucked her lower lips and she moaned, giving him the chance to explore the secrets of her cavern. He lightly grazed her teeth before inviting her to a dance of passion and intimacy.

Something seemed to spark in both of them as they clung tighter to each other, with her pulling him closer to her and with him letting go of her wrist for the convenience of winding his arms around his waist to bring her closer to him.

Then they pulled apart, face both flushed and lips both swollen. They both remained in their position as their chest heaved in sync.

Elsa blinked, "That was..."

He also blinked, "...intense?"

Her eyes wandered around, feeling quite awkward that she just kissed her best friend (a best friend who she seemed to have a crush on). "Never thought you had that in you, Frost." She said with an eyebrow raised and a challenging smirk to break the awkward mood.

His face turned smug, "What? You want another round?"

She scoffed, although the idea was tempting, "Too addicted to my lips now?" She teased.

It was his turn to scoff although his eyes were gentle, "What if I am?"

"Then does that mean you won't mind if I help myself?" She asked.

And he leaned down again for another round.

_**~May the fortress be with you~**_

**_Kisses...kisses...kisses...I feel so awkward now. _**_**I can't believe I've finally written a senseless fluff with no absolute plot. Wow... that's a first. *O***_**_ So..I hoped you enjoyed..uh... reading this._**

**I feel kind of...weird *insert intense blushing here***

_**MisRose**_


End file.
